


The Tamer Games

by maddabeeoxy



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Gen, Other, Submit Your OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddabeeoxy/pseuds/maddabeeoxy
Summary: It was the love of the games, so shrouded in mystery that no one knew what to expect. It was the love of Digimon, so ingrained into their world they couldn't imagine a life without them. It was the fame and fortune of winning that so inspired people. It was the ultimate chaos of it all that kept everyone interested. It was the Tamer Games! (OC submissions open!)





	The Tamer Games

The computer blinks to life. The bright light and whirl of the fans startle you awake from your already restless slumber. You rub the sleep from your eyes and glare at the screen as it starts to operate itself. You’re finally awake enough to realize just how weird and dangerous this situation could be, so you fling the covers off of yourself and run to the screen. 

Your partner is already peering at the screen and the internet browser opens without either of you doing anything. 

“It's a Digimon.” Your partner confirms as he watches a web address being typed out. 

WWW.THETAMERGAMES.NET

“The Tamer Games?” You say in wonder. 

You've heard of the Games before. You've watched the final rounds on TV. Everyone has. It's one of the most well-known competitions in the world. Despite its fame, the process by which you enter is shrouded in mystery. The most people that know is from mere speculation. They know there is a certain age as previous contestants have not been older than nineteen, but no younger than sixteen. They know that it's an invitation-only event, but the way people receive their invitations differ every year. Everything else about it is unclear. 

The screen opens onto a sign-in page. White boxes for information cover the otherwise black page.

_ Email-address: _

_ Username: _

_ Password: _

It's standard. Simple. You cannot believe this is all the website needs. You're suspicious that it may be a joke or a scam of somesort. 

You sign in despite your suspicions. It doesn't ask for money or any other personal information, so you think it'll be okay. 

After a while, your screen turns completely white. 

_ Are you prepared? _

The words type themselves across the screen but there is no option to reply. You wait, your palms getting sweaty. The words disappear but are soon replaced by others.

_ Welcome to the Tamer Games. You are participant number 18 946. Be sure to complete your entry within one hour. _

The screen goes black then. It returns a few seconds later with a flashy page. There are panels across the top of the screen.

_ | ENTRY | CHATROOM | PROFILE | INFORMATION | SETTINGS | _

Before you have the chance to click on any of the tabs, a pop up appears.

** _SMILE _ ** _ has invited you to the chat _ ** _whut_ **

_ | Yes | No | _

You end up clicking yes, more out of curiosity than anything else. A box appears straight away and messages fly across the screen in a flurry.

**~ whut**

**hOOt:** I know right, I've never been so confused

**hOOt**: Smile, stop

_ perfecttamer has entered _ ** _whut_ **

**hOOt:** Smile, stooooopppp

**Roi:** how do you find these people??

**Roi:** I don't even know how to exit this chat

_ perfecttamer has left _ ** _whut_ **

**Roi:** Dammit

**Roi:** How??

**SMILE:** :)

_ yourMom has entered _ ** _whut_ **

**hOOt:** smiillllleeeeee noooooo

**yourMom:** well exCUSE ME

**yourMom:** rude

**hOOt:** says the one with THAT username

**yourMom:** No, but I really am your mom

**yourMom:** Ally, honey

**yourMom:** it's 2am

**yourMom:** just go sleep

**yourMom:** you know you have to work tomorrow

**hOOt:** okay but... I AM FREAKED OUT

**hOOt:** how do you know my name?? And that I have work?? And that it's 2am??

**hOOt:** actually almost 3am now

**hOOt:** damn, it's late

**Roi:** Haha, it's afternoon for me

**SMILE:** :)

**hOOt:** don't you dare

_ dempandas has entered _ ** _whut_ **

_ For-the-lulz has entered _ ** _whut_ **

_ How did I get here? has entered _ ** _whut_ **

_ whut has entered _ ** _whut_ **

**SMILE:** Friends :) 

**hOOt:** all is forgiven

**hOOt:** WHUT HAS ENTERED WHUT IS THE GREATEST THING

**yourMom:** it's not that funny...

**whut:** anyone know what's going on?

**Roi:** Finally! Someone has entered that actually has some sense

**Roi:** Thank you whut

**Roi:** You're asking the real questions here

**hOOt:** I AM STILL FREAKED OUT THOUGH

**hOOt:** @yourMom are you really my mom??

**yourMom:** I believe there are more urgent questions needing to be answered

**hOOt:** MINE IS URGENT AS HELL

**dempandas:** guys shhhh, I've got this

**whut:** ... Go on

**whut:** how long is your explanation?? It's been five minutes

**whut:** anyone still here?

**SMILE:** :)

**hOOt:** hoe don't do it 

**SMILE:** I don't know what you're talking about :) 

**Roi:** No more people in this chat please

**SMILE:** I was merely making my presence known :) 

**whut:** @dempandas grace us with your knowledge!!

**How did I get here?:** I've finally figured out how to type a message!

**hOOt:** Wow, you're worse than @Roi... I did not know that was possible

**Roi:** Technology is conspiring against humanity. It starts off small, with us few, making us seem incompentant. I'm onto them though. They will not win. Humans will prevail in this intense battle.

**yourMom:** I honestly cannot tell whether you are serious or not

**hOOt:** THOUGHT YOU GOT AWAY HUH @yourMom?? THOUGHT YOU ESCAPED FROM ME HUH?? ANSWER ME THIS. IF YOU'RE REALLY MY MOM, WHEN’S MY BIRTHDAY??

**yourMom:** 2 April

**hOOt:** FAVOURITE COLOUR??

**yourMom: **light blue, but not too light, also a bit on the greenish side

**hOOt:** HOW DO I TAKE MY COFFEE?

**yourMom:** Trick question. You don't even drink coffee you loaf

**hOOt: **Dammit

**hOOt:** I really did not want to have to face my mom in the Games

**whut:** Wait, what do you mean?

**hOOt:** Well, that's what everything here is about right? Entering the Tamer Games

**whut:** As in... The Tamer Games. _ THE _Tamer Games. The one they show on TV?

**hOOt:** There is another?

**For-the-lulz:** I fear for the games this year if you lot are entering

**For-the-lulz:** Are you always this dense?

**yourMom**: exCUSE ME

**How did I get here?:** oevnrouvnoeuewecds

**How did I get here?:** ewow

**How did I get here?:** oriwncwo owowowurwnw, owfnowenene eriitpep 

**Roi:** The attack is starting. Brace yourselves!

**For-the-lulz:** this is stupid. Here I thought I'd check what kind of people the new system found, but it's disappointing. As an official for the Tamer Games, I can't help but think what a drag this year is going to be.

_ For-the-lulz has left the chat _ ** _whut_ **

**whut:** Well... they seems nice...

**Roi:** Do you think only officials can leave chats...? Cause I still can't 

**hOOt:** Damn @How did I get here?! You're on a roll there. Three messages in one go? I feel like a proud dad. There are literal tears. @Roi, you are still the family disappointment 

**Roi:** I didn't ask to be part of this family! It was all @SMILE's fault. I got trapped here because of him

**SMILE:** It's a pleasure :)

**yourMom:** @SMILE, are you an official too? You really seem to know your way around

**SMILE:** :)

**How did I get here?:** He can't be though?? His profile says contestant 

**Roi:** We have profiles? I haven't filled any information in though...

**hOOt:** YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE FAMILY FAVOURITE FOR POINTING THIS OUT 

**hOOt:** @yourMom, the game is up!!!

**hOOt:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

**Roi:** What? What happened?

**yourMom:** Lol he's climbing out through his window

**yourMom:** I think he got stuck

**yourMom:** Ah, no. He fell down

**whut:** ... I can hear your sympathy

**yourMom:** Honestly, I'm surprised he's not dead yet with how big a walking disaster he is

As you lean back in your seat, another notification pops up. A box flashes across the screen and startles you.

_ Five minutes to fill in your entry. Go now? _

_ | YES | NO | _

You frantically click on yes. Has it been an hour already? You stare at the time. Almost, apparently. 

The box labelled "whut” fades into the background, though the chat sounds still come through whenever someone types up a new message. You briefly wonder what you're missing, if hOOt survived falling, if yourMom really was his mom. Those thoughts become forgotten as a long form comes through on your screen. And you're supposed to fill this in five minutes?! How was that possible? 

You stare at it. It stares right back at you. It's almost mocking you. With a snarl, you attack the keys and fill out the form. There is no way that there is even the slightest chance you'll miss out on this. 

**The form (Human Partner):**

Full Name: 

Reason for name: 

Nicknames: 

_ Physical Appearance: _

Age: (Between 16-19, unless submitting an official, then any age)

Face/Hair: 

Body:

Clothing:

Other: (Literally anything, piercings, tattoos, scars, disabilities, glasses ect)

_ Personality _:

Good personality traits:

Bad personality traits:

Greatest fear and why:

Greatest joy and why:

Main Priorities:

If granted one wish, it would be:

Greatest strength:

Greatest weakness:

Darkest secret and would anyone else know:

If they had a theme song, what would it be?

_ Goals: _

What motivates them:

Biggest Goal:

How do they plan to accomplish it:

_ History: _

Type of childhood:

Most important memory and why: 

Dream job:

_ Habits _:

Hobbies:

Spending habits:

Nervous tics:

How he/she would spend a rainy day:

Personal belongings: (What they take with them to the games)

_ Self-perception: _

How he/she feels about themselves:

One word character would use to describe self:

What would the character most like to change about themselves:

_ Relationships with others: _

Opinion of other people in general:

Kind of person character most hates:

Kind of person character gets along with:

Would you like rival/love interest/other strange relationships to be formed with your character?: (if yes to a love interest, please say character’s romantic preferences. If other, please let me know what) 

  


**The form (Digimon Partner):**

Type:

Digivolution line:

_ Personality: _

Good personality traits:

Bad personality traits:

Greatest fear and why:

Greatest joy and why:

Priorites:

If granted one wish, it would be:

Greatest strength:

Greatest weakness:

Darkest secret and would anyone else know:

If they had a theme song, what would it be?

_ Goals: _

What motivates them:

Biggest Goal:

How do they plan to accomplish it:

_ History: _

Type of ‘childhood’:

Most important memory and why: 

_ Habits: _

Hobbies:

Spending habits:

Nervous tics:

How he/she/they would spend a rainy day:

Personal belongings: (What they take with them to the games)

_ Self-perception: _

How he/she feels about themselves:

One word character would use to describe self:

What would the character most like to change about themselves:

_ Relationships with others: _

Opinion of other people in general:

Kind of person character most hates:

Kind of person character gets along with:

Would you like rival/love interest/other strange relationships to be formed with your character?: (if yes to a love interest, please say character’s romantic preferences. If other, please let me know what) 

When you finish filling out everything, you can't quite believe you've made it. Your hands shake from the effort they just went through, maybe from the excitement of what's to come. 

You submit everything just before the time runs out. The screen goes blank again. And then there was nothing. No "You have entered successfully!" No "Your entry is being processed." There was no indication that you had done anything correctly. Just the silence eating away at you while you wait. It's almost unbearable. 

Just as you move to get up, the world blinks white. 

And then you and your partner are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope your days are going wonderfully!
> 
> So I haven't posted fanfic since like 2016 when the original Tamer Games started. I was feeling incredibly nostalgic for it and another one of my old stories and thought, hey why not rewrite them and finally finish them? And here we are.
> 
> This is a submit your own OC story. I'm hoping to get as many OCs as possible and make this as fun, ridiculous and exciting as the original. If you have an OC you would like to submit, please feel free to message me with the completed forms. I now realize that ao3 doesn't seem to have a private messaging sort of system, or not that I can see, I may just be dumb and blind. As I would like to keep characters a surprise, I'll just moderate comments and not make them public if they have the character forms. 
> 
> There's no rush. Submissions will be open until chapter 5 is posted so that gives about 4-5 weeks to submit your beautiful characters. I understand life is life (and that the forms are rather long…) so if you want to be involved but don't have the time to do a form, let me know and I'll reserve a spot for you.
> 
> This will be cross-posted on both ao3 and ffnet just because I think ffnet is sorta dead (?) but I still want to kinda stay true to its original place if that makes sense? 
> 
> Updates are scheduled for once a week. I will most likely post new chapters on Fridays unless something comes up but I'll let you all know! 
> 
> Thank you very much if you do decide to submit characters! Let's have a lot of fun with this!


End file.
